


50 phrases David/Griffin

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Celebrations, M/M, Relationship(s), Teleportation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 phrases écrites pour le défi du même nom sur LJ (thèmes festifs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases David/Griffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benebu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=benebu).



> Rien à moi.

**#01 - Calendrier**  
"Et toi, t'as un calendrier spécial ou tu jumpe simplement où tu le sens comme tu le sens ?"

 **#02 - Feux d'artifice**  
Ils allèrent aux feux d'artifice du 4 juillet dans plusieurs coins des Etats-Unis, profitant du décalage horaire, ainsi qu'à ceux du 14 en France et à quelques autres - David semblait au courant de toutes les fêtes nationales intéressantes.

 **#03 - Cotillons**  
Allez savoir comment, Griffin se retrouvait toujours avec plein de cotillons dans les cheveux, que David se chargeait de lui enlever tout en se moquant de lui et en esquivant les coups.

 **#04 - Sapin**  
C'était assez étrange, le sapin, au milieu de la tanière de Griffin - le père de David ne prenait jamais la peine d'en acheter ; manifestement, le jeune Jumper tenait à cette tradition.

 **#05 - Oeufs**  
"Hey, ça fait quoi, huit ans que tu vis tout seul, et t'es toujours pas capable de faire des œufs sur le plat corrects ?"

 **#06 - Masque**  
"Bouh," souffla Griffin dans son oreille, avant qu'il ne lui enlève le masque et l'attire contre lui.

 **#07 - Boules**  
La décoration du sapin fut ardue : tout le stock de guirlandes et de boules de Noël ayant été détruit avec la dernière tanière, il leur fallut aller en racheter - ils mirent presque trois quarts d'heure pour se décider sur le pays.

 **#08 - Pétards**  
Ils balancèrent quelques pétards au nez des Palladins - "franchement, lâcha Griffin, vous fêtez même pas le Nouvel An ?"

 **#09 - Cadeau**  
La première fois qu'il arriva en retard, Griffin lui offrit une montre, calée sur le bon fuseau horaire.

 **#10 - Galette**  
Un jour, ils allèrent manger une galette en Bretagne - sans une recherche aléatoire sur wikipédia, ils n'auraient pas même su que cela existait.

 **#11 - Déguisement**  
David se déguisa en Jedi pour Halloween - et en entendit parler pendant des semaines.

 **#12 - Noël**  
Certes, ils s'étaient fait inviter à des fêtes sur tout le globe - mais, au fond, chacun avait jusque là passé la plupart de ses Noëls seul.

 **#13 - Nouvel An**  
Ils tentèrent de fêter le Nouvel An sur chaque fuseau horaire - et abandonnèrent au bout de vingt-et-un "Happy New Year", ivres morts et croulant sous le poids du sommeil.

 **#14 - Soirée**  
Griffin n'était pas très porté sur les soirées, préférant rester chez lui devant ses jeux-vidéos ou aller casser du Palladin - et David renonça vite à le traîner dehors.

 **#15 - Famille**  
C'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient que rarement, ou alors par ellipses - mais quand ils se disputaient, Griffin ne manquait jamais à rappeler à David qui était sa mère.

 **#16 - Gâteau**  
Il le retrouva en haut de l'Empire State Building, un brownie à la main : "Bouge toi, King Kong, on a une guerre à finir…"

 **#17 - Papillote**  
En fouillant dans les armoires de Griffin, David trouva une boîte remplie de bonbons de toutes sortes, venant manifestement des quatre coins du monde.

 **#18 - Lapin**  
"Ecoute David, si tu crois encore que la vie est belle, rose, que le ciel est bleu, l'herbe est verte, le Père Noël et le Lapin de Pâques existent, et que tu peux jumper où tu veux sans te préoccuper du lendemain, je t'en prie, fais à ta guise : mais comptes pas sur moi pour te venir te sauver des méchants Palladins !"

 **#39 - Ho ! Ho ! Ho !**  
"Tiens, si tu veux, on jumpe jusqu'en Laponie, et au premier vieillard rouge avec une longue barbe blanche qui fait "Ho ! Ho ! Ho !", je me rends aux Palladins."

 **#19 - Bûche**  
Et voilà qu'à force de se chamailler ils avaient atterri sur un tas de bûches, dans une forêt, quelque part où il faisait _froid_ … il le savait, qu'il aurait dû rester tout seul, il le savait…

 **#20 - Pâques**  
"Hey, Griff, t'as déjà fêté Pâques en Allemagne ?"

 **#21 - Costume**  
Et voilà qu'il remettait le costume de Jedi sur le tapis… "vas-y, moque toi… moi, je te vois bien en ballerine !"

 **#22 - Or**  
Il en avait vu, des couleurs, des levers et des couchers de soleil… celui qu'il observait, juste devant le nouveau repère de Griffin, semblait prendre la couleur du sable doré.

 **#23 - Etoile**  
"Retournes à ta Millie, va, lui lâcha-t-il un jour qu'il était particulièrement en rogne, retourne à ton étoile, ta vie, ton âme sœur et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre… j'aurais vraiment dû la faire exploser, celle-là…"

 

 **#44 - Flirt**  
"Ou, si elle ne veut plus de toi, pour flirter, t'as l'embarras du choix : japonaise, française, norvégienne… ou, attends, c'était quoi, déjà… anglaise ?"

 **#24 - Champagne**  
Les canettes de bière sirotées devant le téléviseur remplaçaient les coupes de champagne, la tanière remplaçait l'appartement de luxe, et Griffin les beautés de plastique.

 **#42 - Maquillage**  
Au moins, avec le Jumper, il n'avait pas à se soucier des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ses chemises.

 **#25 - Horloge**  
Griffin affectionnait particulièrement les aiguilles de Big Ben - étrange, qu'ils ne s'y soient pas rencontrés plus tôt.

 **#26 - Ami**  
Le schéma était plutôt simple : le héros, sa copine et son rival qui devient son meilleur ami, ou son meilleur ami qui devient son rival… pourquoi alors n'avait-il pas réussi à s'y coller ?

 **#27 - Halloween**  
"Tiens, Roland… incroyable, Halloween, c'était y a une semaine, et il a encore une tête de déterré…"

 **#28 - Tradition**  
"Mais non Griff, les sales têtes, c'est la tradition chez eux…"

 **#29 - Bougie**  
Parfois, un court circuit coupait le courant dans toute la tanière ; plutôt que de chercher les bougies, ils jumpaient vers un endroit plus ensoleillé.

 **#31 - Cheminée**  
De même, plutôt que d'installer une cheminée, ils se dirigeaient vers celles, fort accueillantes, de chalets inoccupés pour la nuit…

 **#30 - Père Fouettard**  
"Doucement, David…, lui chuchota-il ; si tu continues, les Palladins vont venir te chercher…"

 **#32 - Gigot**  
"Et voilà encore un bon gigot pour les requins… et si tu crois que c'est encore moi qui vais faire tout le boulot, tu te trompes… allez, prends en un et suis-moi !"

 **  
**#34 - Indigestion  
"C'est que tu vas leur filer une indigestion, à force", remarqua-t-il, moqueur.

 

 **#33 - Réunion  
** "Réunir d'autres Jumpers, bien sûr David, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais je te laisse faire la discussion : les conversations avec des cadavres, ça me barbe, à la longue."

 **#35 - Décoration  
** "Certes, ça ferait une jolie décoration pour la tanière, bien morbide en tout cas, mais ça reste chez moi, et je dis non."  
 **  
**#36 - Surprise  
Après sa rupture avec Millie, David avait débarqué comme ça, par surprise - à force de le suivre comme un chien, il avait fini par trouver son nouveau repère -, et il était revenu, à croire qu'il le cherchait, vraiment… et un jour il l'avait trouvé.  
 **  
**#37 - Bal  
"Alors comme ça, le roi et la reine du bal de promo se sont séparés," avait-il rétorqué, cynique ; "ravi de l'apprendre, sauf que j'en ai rien à battre," avait-il ajouté, et heureusement qu'il mentait bien.  
 **  
**#38 - Dessert  
"Tu viens vivre chez moi, okay, tu dors dans mon lit, je dis rien, tu squattes la playstation, passe encore, mais si tu me piques mon dessert dans mon assiette, je te botte le cul jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde, et sans aucun jump entre temps !"  
 **  
**#40 - Sac  
Parfois, David regrettait l'époque où la vie était aussi simple que de remplir un sac de billets verts ; puis il voyait Griffin débarqué comme un fou au volant de n'importe quel bolide et écraser littéralement leurs adversaires.  
 **  
**#41 - Défilé  
Il n'y avait jamais de réconciliations : leur vie commune n'était qu'un long défilé de disputes, de bagarres, de jump, souvent les deux à la fois, jusqu'au retour au lit où dans quelque autre endroit à peu près approprié.  
 **  
**#43 - Gueule de Bois  
Un matin, il le trouva étalé par terre, en train de ronfler, bon pour un mal de crâne : "Une guerre à finir, hein ?"  
 **  
**#45 - Foule  
Des fois, il repensait à cet après-midi où, perché quelque part pas loin du Colisée, il regardait la foule passer, et plus particulièrement ce jeune imbécile et sa copine ; puis il se retournait et regardait l'imbécile en question dormir à côté de lui, un bras autour de sa taille.  
 **  
**#46 - Sortie  
Evidemment, à chacune de leurs sorties, c'était Griffin qui conduisait - et David se demandait si c'était vraiment lui l'inconscient.  
 **  
**#47 - Bouchon  
L'avantage, c'est qu'ils ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans les bouchons : même si, de temps en temps, Griffin faisait mine de se prendre au jeu et d'attendre comme tout le monde, il s'en lassait très rapidement.  
 **  
**#48 - Vacances  
Griffin essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front et fila un dernier coup de pied au Palladin : "Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais suivre les conseils de mon partenaire et prendre des vacances."  
 **  
**#49 - Départ  
Toujours sur le départ mais toujours arrivé : au moins, ils économisaient le temps du voyage.  
 **  
**#50 - Valises  
Et ils n'avaient pas à se soucier des valises.


End file.
